herofandomcom-20200223-history
James Bond (Novels)
Agent 007, more commonly known as James Bond is the titular hero of the Bond series of films and merchandise - having a lengthy career as a super-spy he has taken on villains intent on world domination and terrorism while becoming one of the most well-known heroes in the world. Also, he is a Senior Operational Officer of the 'Double-O' ('00') Branch, an ultra-covert Black Ops unit within the British Secret Intelligence Service (MI6). As an agent of MI6, Bond holds code number "007". The 'double-O' prefix indicates his discretionary licence to kill in the performance of his duties. He is a master of gadgets and also a skilled spy who has a license to kill, meaning he is pretty much able to deal with any threat that may come his way. James Bond also usually meets a woman and develops a relationship with them. In 1953 Casino Royale stars as Barry Nelson as James Bond in the TV series for a first of Ian Fleming's novel of the franchises of James Bond. History James Bond was born in 1920 in Zurich,Switzerland to a Swiss Mother and Scottish Father but he was still considered British. He had acquired a first-class command of the French and German languages during his early education, which he received entirely abroad due to his father's work as a Vickers armaments company representative. When his parents are killed in a mountain climbing accident in the Aiguilles Rouges near Chamonix, eleven-year-old James is orphaned. After the death of his parents, Bond goes to live with his aunt, Miss Charmian Bond in the small village of Pett Bottom, Canterbury, where he completed his early education. Later, he briefly attends Eton College at "12 or thereabouts", but is removed after two terms because of girl trouble with a maid. After leaving Eton, Bond was sent to Fettes College in Scotland, his father's school. After leaving Fettes, Bond studies briefly attending the University of Geneva (as did Fleming), before being taught to ski in Kitzbühel by Hannes Oberhauser.3 Following his graduation, Bond joined the Ministry of Defence shortly before the outbreak of World War II. Bond applied to M for a position within the "Secret Service", part of the Civil Service, and rose to the rank of principal officer. Then after being recruited into MI6, in 1950, he has earned his 00 status with a license to kill. Personality and abilities Relationships and friendships Bond has never been married. He has had many liaisons with members of the opposite sex, but none of particular closeness or length. He rarely makes long-lasting relationships with men or women. He professes to have never fallen in love. Bond maintains no friendships from before his parents' death and only the most irregular contact with friends from his late teens. His one strong relationship with an adult from his teens and early twenties - one Hannes Oberhauser of Kitzbuhel, Austria - ended when Oberhauser disappeared mysteriously. Bond has referred to Oberhauser as a second father. Hobbies Bond has excelled in solitary sport. He is an avid climber, diver, swimmer, and an excellent runner. Bond does not race cars, but he does enjoy driving very expensive vehicles very fast. Bond has gambled at many European casinos, although never to ruin. He has been known to gamble more than he can afford to lose, although he always gambles with a plan and a clear understanding of the odds. Bond drinks, but not to excess. His drinking seems to be a way for him to test his personal limits at times rather than a vice. Skills Strategist: Bond proved to be an excellent strategist, able to create several plans to achieve their goals. Detective: James also proved very effective in getting information throughout the Bond franchise. Multilingualism: Bond is skilled with languages, and speaks fluently without accent in Italian, French, and German, and speaks, reads, and writes a passable Greek, Spanish, Mandarin, Cantonese, and Japanese. Persuasion: James always uses inductive or psychological changes of tricks to people make other information you deem, or do you favors. For women, it easily seduce, usually leading to the bed. Peak Physical Condition: Physically, Bond is at the peak of physical condition for a man his age who engages in an intense exercise regimen, he is tough and as accomplished as a commando. He is muscular and an impressive physical specimen. James engages in daily exercise, these including: swimming, diving, running, and shooting. Bond could run for long times without tiring, while doing free running movements), for example, engaging in a protracted chase through a construction site and then a heavily-guarded embassy in pursuit of a younger, more athletic opponent. He also had a large lung capacity, and since he could stay underwater for more than 1 minute. Master Combatant: Bond has a great ability to melee combat, being pro-effective in various types of martial arts and judo expert, and can kill a grown man with a single blow of his hand, when put enough pressure on the fingers. While he prefers eliminate your targets with guns and undetected, Bond is sometimes forced to fight melee in such cases he fights with tenacity, with their attacks based on accurate and fast strokes, or counterattacks. Generally it neutralizes the opponent, breaking limbs like arms and wrists. Bond also has a tendency to use objects in the environment to your advantage, such as heights, desks, scissors, stairs, doors, and windows and even the weapons of their enemies. Alone was able to knock out several MI6 agents, even handcuffed. Reflexes: James has great reflexes and reaction time, he was able to get an unloaded gun in the air. Endurace: Due to his physical topping, Bond has great physical strength, he was the strike fiercely several times, dropped from great heights, was shot, stabbed and tortured, however rarely stopped fighting, or sketched pain. Bond also has high tolerance to pain. Free Running: Bond showed remarkable ability to run free and can move quickly while evading various obstacles, and glide over narrow passages. He could make big jumps between rooftops and walls, and even jump on moving vehicles. Skilled Assassin: Bond is a killer specialist, trained to eliminate the target anyway, being possibly the best assassin around MI6. At first their preferred form of murder, is with pistols with silencer. However depending on the situation, it can eliminate the target with any object, such as scissors, knives, and axes. It can also eliminate them physically, usually with strangulation, he has proved capable of strangling a man of low water using legs. He can also use explosive objects, high places or to kill. Markmanship: Due to its self military training, Bond became expert in handling all types of weapons. He also exceptional precision, speed, and reaction, which can eliminate many men simultaneously without wasting a shot. He proved perfectly capable of handling machine guns, sub-machine guns and sniper rifles, as has however preferably 9mm pistols. Bond could handle handguns with unique ability, using both in the physical attacks and shots, he often quickly disarms his enemies, and use your weapon while using the body as a human shield. His accuracy was unmatched with weapons, he always fatal shooting in locations such as organs and head, even when their targets are moving and attacking. Their responsiveness is formidable, he could draw his weapon with incredible speed and hitting targets simultaneously. Bond also the ability to switch between weapons with great speed, how to adapt to different places, varying its position, lying down, taking cover, and so on. Skill With Blades: He is a great expert in combat with knives and blades varied. With precise knowledge of the human body, Bond can kill an enemy quickly, hitting a vein or artery specifies, but also simply paralyze a muscle or limb. He also has preference for shaving knives. Bond showed great skill to knife throwing, with a precision unmatched. Stealth: Bond showed remarkable skill at description, and can move quickly and quietly through places full of enemies. He proved easily capable of killing a man in a busy place, without being noticed. Vehicular Driver: James remarkably, has a formidable ability to drive cars and motorbikes, doing tricks and amazing places through steep and narrow, even at high speed. Aviation: James also proved to be able to fly planes with relative ease, as shown who was able to escape from two planes, standing with a cargo aircraft. Sailing Boat: Bond also proved to be a good pilot of several boats, being able to evade his enemy while using one throughout the franchise. Personality Bond is a unique individual. He appears to be of sound mind and strong spirit. Like most who lose parents in their youth, Bond has abandonment issues. He rarely makes long-lasting relationships with men or women. He professes to have never fallen in love. He maintains no friendships from before his parents’ death and only the most irregular contact with friends from his late teens. Bond is not nostalgic, but lives firmly in the present. He has only vague notions or thoughts about old age and retirement, which he does not seem to think he will live to see. He enjoys pushing himself to the limit, both mentally and physically. Bond's stress levels actually drop when the stakes are higher. He is prone to boredom and mild depression when not challenged. Bond has strong interpersonal skills. He can act comfortably in many situations, but does not seek out companionship except, most notably, for sexual recreation. Bond's lone wolf personality-type tends to attract others. Bond is goal-oriented, but he often seeks these goals in an indirect and secretive way. He has kept many areas of his life meticulously compartmentalized, never allowing the emotional issues from the loss of his family or from relationships to intrude on his professional life. Bond seems to have an emotional and mental need for multiple layers of reality. He thrives when not revealing all of himself, carefully organizing the aspects of his personality he reveals to others. Thus Bond is excellent as burying information he does not wish to reveal, making him a very good security risk if questioned under almost any circumstance. Bond seeks structure in his life. He is a man of pattern and habit. He has acquired strong tastes. Bond both thrives under structure yet finds subtle ways of rebelling against it. He is not self-destructive, but he can be a challenge to his superiors. Bond uses humor as a shield and a weapon. He is skilled at making cutting remarks that reveal insecurities of others or mock death, danger and risk. Most importantly, Bond is deeply loyal to institutions. After his parents' death, Bond embraced his British and Scottish roots. His concept of his nationality is a large part of his identity. This is reflected in some of his social attitudes, which seem to embrace a British identity of the not to distant past. When pressed, Bond seems to identify with the notion of helping to "protect the realm", or "serving the monarch" and the ideals embodied in the mythic notion of St. George. Bond is solitary. He does not console himself by surrounding himself with others. His athletic pursuits tend to be solitary: running, skiing, hiking, swimming, diving, and most remarkably, climbing. While the world is far from black and white to James Bond, he doesn't tend to see it in stark terms of chaos and order, tradition and change. Bond has chosen to identify with order and tradition. Appearance Almost every incarnation of James Bond appears as a tall, middle-aged, dark-haired white man. He wears a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and black bow tie. Daniel Craig is the only incarnation being shorter and blond while Sean Connery and the late Sir Roger Moore have brown hair and George Lazenby, Timothy Dalton and Pierce Brosnan have black hair. External Links * | |jamesbond|James Bond}} Navigation Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil exterminators Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Casanova Category:007 Heroes Category:Titular Category:Villain's Crush Category:Male Damsels Category:Charismatic Category:Gadgeteers Category:Secret Agents Category:Special Agents Category:Strategists Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Archenemy Category:Villain's Lover Category:Famous Category:Anti-Communists Category:Lawful Good Category:Successful Category:Stock Characters Category:Mascots Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Lethal Category:Normal Badass Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Global Protection Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Brutes Category:Athletic Category:Outright Category:Determinators Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Military Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Vengeful Category:Ninjas Category:Tragic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Detectives Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Comic Strips Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Orphans Category:Adventurers Category:Neutral Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Hope Bringer Category:Symbolic Category:Alter-Ego Category:The Icon Category:Mischievous Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Harmonizers Category:Self-Aware Category:Tricksters Category:Officials Category:Grey Zone Category:Selfless Category:War Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Legendary Heroes